1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interfaces for information/computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a key array of a keyboard which allows a user to conveniently and effectively use the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, attempts have been made to minimize and simplify the structures of information/computing devices. Consequently, the portability of information/computing devices is becoming a main factor which consumers utilize for determining the value of such devices. Accordingly, various attempts have been made in order to provide the information/computing devices with increased functional capabilities while reducing the size of the device. However, such attempts inevitably inconvenience users in some way. In particular, users often feel inconvenienced when having to use a relatively small keyboard.
In general, a full size keyboard includes 26 keys which correspond to the 26 letter alphabet, 10 numerical keys, and various special and functional keys. A WINDOWS/IBM PC-flexible 101/103 keyboard is used as a standard keyboard. In addition, the keyboard is mainly equipped with a QWERTY key array. A conventional PC keyboard equipped with the QWERTY key array is shown in FIG. 1.
Hand-held device keyboards are being provided to improve the portability of the device. The hand-held device keyboard is generally formed without special and/or functional keys, since special or functional keys are rarely used in the full size keyboard. Thus, the size of the hand-held device keyboard may be reduced in size when compared to the full size keyboard. Despite these efforts, users still may feel inconvenienced when using smaller hand-held device keyboards. The hand-held device keyboard is mainly used in information/computing devices, such as notebook PCs and PDAs, in which “portability” is an important factor.
In addition, keypads are also being used which assign several characters to each key. Thus, the number of keys and the size of the keyboard is minimized. The keypad is adaptable for appliances having small sizes, such as mobile phones. Since the keypad operates based on a numeral key input scheme, when fabricating the keypad, it is necessary to take an array of the numerical keys into consideration.
Since the conventional full size keyboard used in the PC includes a greater number of keys, such as the 26 alphabet keys, 10 numerical keys and various functional keys, the conventional full size keyboard is often provided with a greater space to install the above keys. In addition, although the hand-held device keyboard and the keypad may be fabricated having a minimized size, they are provided with smaller-sized keys. Consequently, users may feel inconvenienced or key-input errors may occur more frequently when operating the keys.
Accordingly, there is a need for keyboard having a key array capable of allowing users to effectively use various functions of the keyboard within a limited space.